


Jealousy

by innerslytherin



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 13:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innerslytherin/pseuds/innerslytherin





	Jealousy

"You're late, pretty boy!" Morgan took in the tousled hair and frowned. Reid had been late more than once this week. SOMETHING was going on.

"I overslept," Reid said dismissively. "Here, I got you coffee."

Morgan smiled. "Thanks," he said. "So. Who is she?"

Reid blinked. "Who...what?"

"The reason you've been late three days this week."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't." Morgan draped an arm around Reid's shoulder, liking that warmth.

"Come on, man. Spill."

Reid sighed. "Okay, fine. She's got black hair and green eyes, and her name's Meeka."

Morgan pulled away and stared at Reid, trying to push down the hurt so only the shock was visible. "Really?" He shouldn't be jealous. He had no claim on Reid, after all. But still...he'd always hoped... "So where's she from?"

Reid's lips were pressed together, and after a moment he broke into a smile. God, he was gorgeous like that...and the smile wasn't for Morgan. "I met her right outside my apartment, if you'll believe it," Reid said. "She was hanging around, and I bought her lunch. I think I'm stuck with her now."

Morgan forced a laugh. "Stuck with her? Reid, that's no way to talk about a lady. So what kind of name is Meeka? Sounds exotic."

Reid shrugged, his smile widening. "Nah, she's you're average mutt. American shorthair, technically speaking." His smile dissolved into laughter as Morgan stared at him.

Morgan finally joined in, but he tightened his arm around Reid's shoulders and messed up his hair. "You little bastard, you had me going. You got a cat?"

Reid was still giggling. "She followed me home, so I kept her." He gave Morgan a sly glance. "You were jealous."

"Of course not," Morgan scoffed.

"You were. Admit it."

Morgan sighed. "Maybe a little. So when do I meet her?"

Reid's hand found his and squeezed lightly. "Tonight, when you pick me up for dinner. See you at seven."


End file.
